The Biostatistics Core will provide statistical, data management and data entry support for CFAR investigators. In particular, the biostatistical core will provide a crucial link between the large number of biostatistical faculty at the University of Washington and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Institute who are developing new statistical methods for AIDS research and the CFAR biomedical researchers. This link will benefit both groups. The Biostatistical Core will provide advanced statistical methods and expertise, which have been developed under Dr. Flemming's AIDS Methodology grant, to CFAR investigators; the clinical and laboratory researchers utilizing the Biostatistical Core will provide datasets for analysis which may motivate the development of new statistical methods under the Methodology grant. To promote and facilitate these multi-disciplinary interactions the Biostatistics Core will 1) provide statistical collaboration and consultation on study design, forms, design evaluation and pretesting, and data analysis; provide data entry and data management services; develop, adapt and/or implement new or novel statistical methods as needed; maintain computing facilities which are available (both on site and by remote login) to any CFAR investigator; 2) provide leadership in efforts to standardize clinical, behavioral and statistical methodology in AIDS research at the UW and FHCRC; 3) increase collaborative relationships between individuals involved in behavioral research and the biostatistical community; and 4) provide support for individuals involved in behavioral research and the biostatistical community; and 4) provide support for individuals involved in health services and international AIDS/HIV research through collaborative links with the health Services and International cores. Using the CFAR funding as the seed, we envision developing a data management and statistical analysis center with a portion of operating funds coming from fee-for- service data entry and data management. This will allow individual CFAR investigators to combine resources in these areas and will ensure uniform, high quality databases. The Biostatistical Core will also form a particularly valuable resource for new investigators without independent funding and for established investigators in need of advanced biostatistical expertise to pursue innovated or unanticipated research directions.